A Charming Family
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: One-shot. SPOILERS FOR FINALE. My version of what the Charming family reunion might be like.


**A "Charming" Family Reunion**

**Hey guys! Just had this idea after the finale. Wasn't it amazing? Anyway, I thought this would be a cute oneshot for my idea of the Charming family reunion. Hope you like it!**

This was the moment they had been waiting 28 years for. No pressure, Snow thought nervously as she adjusted her sweater in the mirror. She stared with distaste at the article, noticing the blatant pink color. She had never been a fan of pink, and she thought of the white sweater she still had. Pulling the sweater on quickly, she admired her reflection in the mirror now, and saw her Prince approach from behind.

James wrapped his arms around Snow's waist and she leaned back so that her head fit perfectly into his neck. He smiled, kissed the top of her head and said: "White sure does suit you." Snow playfully punched him in the arm, and Charming smiled down at her. "Not funny Charming," Snow drew out the last syllable, crossing her arms. James however, turned Snow around and leaning down, kissed his princess. Snow felt her smile slowly return. She happily walked out of the room to the kitchen, seeing the wall clock nearing Emma's estimated time of arrival of 8:15 AM. Snow opened the fridge door, and upon seeing two dark red apples, plucked one and tossed it to Charming.

James dropped his apple in surprise, earning a laugh from Snow as she leaned against the other side of the counter. "Nice catch James," Snow said mockingly, shining her apple on her sweater. James glared at her and picked his apple up, shining his on his shirt as well. Snow started to bite into her apple but James, ever the chivalrous one, plucked the apple from her. He took a bite before she had time to react, and smiled with his mouth full. "No poison here, or here," Charming said, taking a bite of his own apple.

Snow smiled at him, and finally took a bite of her own apple. Just then, there was a faint knock on the door. Snow reminded herself to try to keep her emotions entact, as Henry would be accompanying Emma to her apartment. How old it made her feel to be a grandmother already, but there was not a day that went by that Snow did not love her grandchild. Charming turned her to face him and looked into her eyes with love: "Don't worry, this is going to be great." They turned and took one another's hands. James reached for the doorknob and turned it ever so slightly. The door swung open to reveal Emma and Henry, both with very different emotions.

Henry gazed at his grandparents with a smile and love, but Emma looked rather distraught, not quite knowing how to handle the situation.

Emma looked at the faces of her parents, and felt an immense sense of home and love, radiating from them. She then thought however, of all the things her and her parents had missed. Her father had missed teaching her how to ride a bike, or swim. Her mother had missed teaching her the alphabet or how to tie her shoes. All the little events of Emma's life seemed to flicker in her mind like a short movie, and each one nearly brought tears to Emma's eyes. Her trip down memory lane was interrupted however, by Henry's small voice: "Emma, I would like you to meet Snow White and Prince Charming, or your parents." Henry gazed up at Emma, waiting for a reaction from either party.

Surprisingly, James was the first to react. Crying, he pulled Emma into a fierce hug, and Snow watched them lovingly. She winked at Henry, as she waited for her husband to pull away. James spoke first: "You found us, after all this time. I never really stopped believing that someday you would come."

Emma felt fresh tears brimming in her eyes as she spoke: "Did you ever doubt I would?" Upon hearing these words, Snow sobbed and brought Emma into her own hug, which Emma matched with a fierce sense of love. "All this time Henry was right. I felt it deep down, but I never really thought it was possible. But I had always felt motherly towards you and now…now I know why," Snow choked out the words, tears streaming down her face. Henry smiled at the scene from the doorway, when suddenly James took him by the hand. The entire family joined in a long group hug, the mutual feeling of love and long over due ness. The Charming family was reunited again, and they promised each other that nothing would ever come between them again. They would _always _find each other.

**Hope you liked it, just another random idea I had. Can't wait for season 2, what an amazing first season we had. Until next time!**


End file.
